golden
by glitteringlights
Summary: "you never know what hand you're going to be dealt." life for massie block is about to change. AU. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Clique, whatever.**

_Golden_

[glitteringlights]

;;

_**Y**_ou never fucking know what hand you're going to be dealt. One second your life can be absolute perfection, and the next everything can fall into a black hole of nothingness. Everybody always told me I was headed for perfection, as did I, but nobody could have foretold how much my idea of perfection changed. A year ago, if I had looked into the future I would not have seen perfection; I would have seen a nightmare. But, see, I have changed as a person. I am no longer the same Massie Block. I am completely different and, in my current opinion, better.

I'm going to start my story from the end of the school year of my junior year. I was beautiful; dressed in the most expensive frocks money could buy. I was popular; everybody wanted to be my friend. I was perfect: nobody could bring me down from Cloud Nine. Little did I know, change was coming…

;;

The snapping and clacking of my Christian Louboutin stilettos could be heard throughout the hallway of my _oh-so-prestigious _prep school, Wilbury Preparatory Academy. I was wearing a brand new, one-of-a-kind outfit, as per usual. My classmates eyes were clouded with envy. I smiled. Everything was exactly how I wanted it to be. Nobody could bring me down, even if I was deluded with the thoughts of 'looking good'. I _always_ looked good, even if I wasn't _doing_ good. That's how all of us are. We always _look_ good, even if we just got back from smoking a joint, fucking in the art closet, or partying all night long.

I saw my boyfriend from the corner of my eye. Blonde and epicly handsome, Derrick Harrington was my counterpart. He was the most popular boy in school, and therefore the most plausible choice as my beau. In the back of my mind, I always thought he was a skeez, but I shook those thoughts away, as he was good for my reputation and therefore it did not matter my actual feelings about him.

"Hey Mass," he spoke boredly. All of us speak in the same perpetually bored tone. It was partly because we wanted others to inferior, and partly because we actually _were_ bored of our vanilla lives.

You are probably wondering who I'm talking about when I'm speaking of _us_. When I say us, I mean those glamorous kids who books are written about. Those kids you hate, but secretly wish you were one of them. We party all night long, but still look good in the morning. We do drugs, but never get caught. We never study, but still manage a 4.0 GPA. I was one of them. I was part of it. But let me tell you from experience, looks are deceiving. We are experts of deception. We may look like we are all best friends, with no problems, only fun, but that simply is not true. Our lives are not _nearly_ as fun as we make them out to be and frankly, a lot of us cannot _stand _each other. It was a completely shallow, lifeless lifestyle.

"Hey Derry!" he gave that nickname to himself and told me to use it, "How are you babe?"

"A little hungover," he confessed. He was always a 'little hungover'.

"What'd you do last night?" I questioned, even though I knew the answer. And it was not the answer he was going to give me.

"I just hung out with the guys. Nothing to worry about." He thought I didn't see the hickey next to his shoulder.

"That's good Derry!" I put on a _file_ (fake smile), and let him carry my books and pretend that he _didn't _go over to Olivia's last night for a little rendez-vous.

I knew Derrick cheated on me. It happened all the time. It was impossible _not_ to notice. Luckily, I didn't mind too much. It was expected. Our relationship was only for show.

Most of the people of our little _group_- which consisted of Me; Derrick; Dylan Marvil, the whiny red head that I put up with; Josh Hotz, her cocky (and possibly gay) boyfriend; Alicia Rivera, the slutty one who would throw you under the bus if she got the chance; Kemp Hurley, her male counterpart who acted just like her; Skye Hamilton, the blonde who was obsessed with her dancing career; her boyfriend Cam Fisher, who pretended to be a good guy (he wasn't); Layne Abeley, the rebel and group drug dealer; and Dempsey Soloman, the drug addict, hippie, and Layne's boyfriend- were in failing relationships full of infidelity.

It was kind of a group thing (*insert scoff here*).

I honestly did not trust _one single person_ in the entire group, except maybe Skye, who was always dancing anyway.

"Time to go to class, babe." Derrick announced when we got to my first period class, Physics. He was lying, and I knew it. He was going to smoke a joint with Griffin. But I nodded like the perfect girlfriend I was and sat down next to my lab partner, Kristen Gregory. She was my _real_ best friend, the one I told all of my secrets to, the one I texted every day, the one who I would trust my life with. She was sort of a secret friend though, because I couldn't exactly hang out with her a lot in public because she wasn't one of _us_. It was fine to talk in class but hang in public is a completely different story. Kristen kind of understood where I was coming from, but I could see that it hurt her that I never ate lunch with her or walked down the halls gossiping with her.

"How's life being the most popular girl in school," Kristen teased.

"Buh-oring!" I replied in a valley girl accent, "I haven't, like, been to, like, a party in, like, 2 days! I think I might be, like, losing my touch."

We giggled.

Kristen was one of those super pretty, super athletic, super overachievers. She was decently popular, but she wasn't one of _us_. She would've been, too, except for the fact that she doesn't drink, doesn't do drugs, doesn't have sex, and goes to church every Sunday.

"Dude. You, me, and froyo. This afternoon." Kristen said.

"I can't, Kris. Derrick has a soccer game tonight." I sighed.

"Massie! He doesn't even like you! He's a horrible boyfriend and we both know he shags Olivia Ryan every Tuesday and Thursday after soccer practice." Kristen was clearly upset. She hated Derrick with a passion and was always trying to get me to break up with him.

"I know, Kris. But you know how it is…"

"Yeah, I know. It's pretty shitty is what it is." Kristen snapped.

Kristen ignored me and paid attention to the lecture for the rest of class. Finally, after 50 long minutes, the bell rang.

I walked alone, towards my locker.

"Massie!" Alicia screamed across the hall, "Let's go get sushi before the game!"

Alicia was a total hoe and a backstabber, but she was one of us, so I had to put up with her.

"I'll drive!" As if that would sweeten the deal. Alicia was a horrible driver.

"I'll come, but I'll drive."

"Okay!" Alicia grinned. She was probably hoping to get some dirt on me. Unfortunately for her, I knew her little game. I _had_ known her since first grade.

As we walked to my car, I saw a sports car speeding towards us out of the corner of my eye.

"Holy shit!" I screamed, diving out of the way. The car's brakes screeched to a halt and the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen got out and ran over.

"I'm so fucking sorry!" the guy panicked.

"Chris?" I gasped.

;;

**Yeah. I'm writing a multi-chap. I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to update but I * ****might * not make it through because I get writer's block a lot. I love you guys! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

;;

_**C**_hristopher Plovert, also known as the guy I left behind. Chris used to be one of us, you see. He used to be the king of WPA. All the girls wanted him, all the boys wanted to _be_ him, he was going to be valedictorian- basically his life was perfection. The thing about Chris, though, was that he was a complete sweetie. He was nice to all of his admirers and then some. Needless to say, I was in love with him.

Chris was my best friend. He was the only person in the group that I had a real _connection_ with. I told him everything except for my real feelings for him. Chris started to change though. He stopped going to parties, he broke up with Dylan, he stopped dressing like us- he stopped being one of us.

He wanted me to do the same. He told me that the group was taking a wrong turn and he didn't want to be a part of it and he said he didn't want me to be a part of it either. He said I was too good for the drugs, the sex, and the rule-breaking. I denied him though. I said that he was being stupid and that these people were my _friends_. I refused to give up popularity for substance.

I remember his face that night when I told him we couldn't be friends anymore. He looked so disappointed and so sad. It still caused a pang in my heart to this day. That was two years ago. Shortly after, he transferred to a school in the city and I hadn't seen him since. Until now.

"Massie?" his handsome face broke out into a genuine smile. God he was even _more _attractive than before!

His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue you had ever seen. They reminded me of the ocean sea by my Turks and Caicos villa. His skin was the perfect bronze color and his muscles were protruding from his shirt, toned from lacrosse no doubt. His hair was slightly wavy and a medium brown color. He was _gorgeous_.

"How have you been, Mass! I haven't seen you in forever!" he looked over and noticed Alicia and his smile slightly faltered, "Oh hey Alicia."

Alicia sniffed, ignored him, and turned to me, "We really need to go if we are going to make the game."

"What game?" Chris questioned.

"The boys' soccer game. Massie's _boyfriend_ Derrick is playing so she has an obligation to be there." Alicia said in a snobby tone.

Chris' smile faltered even more.

"You're dating _Derrick Harrington_, Massie? Really?" Chris said in disbelief.

"Yes," I replied, "Do you have a problem with it?"

I was being quite standoffish and I knew it. I felt being so rude to poor Chris but I had to stand up for my boyfriend. After all, he _was_ my boyfriend, even if he was a total asshole.

"Um, no, I just didn't think he was your type, that's all." Chris shrugged, "Well I'll see you later, Mass."

"Bye."

"Sorry for almost killing you," he said over his shoulder.

Flutter. God, Chris still gave me that same feeling. But I had Derrick…

I shook the thoughts of Chris, his gorgeous eyes, and his toned muscles out of my mind and opened the door to my black Audi, my 16th birthday present.

"Chris got hot," Alicia noted, "Oh well, he's still a loser."

"Alicia, Chris used to be even more popular than Derrick," I reminded her.

"And then he got all fucking weird and quit school to go to some nerd school in New York." Alicia replied, "So he's a loser."

"Whatever," I mumbled.

I couldn't help but remind myself of his cobalt blue eyes and the genuineness of his smile. Authenticity was not too common in my life.

;;

I couldn't get Chris out of my head. I wanted him so badly. Instead of cheering for Derrick, I spent the entirety of the soccer game rethinking my decision to blow Chris- and Kristen- off and thinking of Chris and how utterly _kissable_ his lips looked.

When I got home I still could only think of Chris. When I took a shower I was thinking of Chris. Chris was still on my mind when I got ready for bed.

Suddenly the doorbell rang its elegant chimes.

I rushed downstairs to see who it was.

"Chris?" I gasped.

"Massie we need to talk."

;;

**Continue to review please **

**I wrote this really quickly so sorry if it's crappy. **


End file.
